(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and more particularly to a measuring device for measuring, marking or cutting various colors of material, e.g., material for quilting.
Crafts, such as quilting, may require exact measuring and cutting of fabrics of various colors and patterns. Standard rulers and yardsticks have several disadvantages when being used for this purpose. The marks and lines on transparent rulers and yardsticks often can not be seen due to the color and/or pattern of the fabric.
One method of overcoming these disadvantages is a measuring device having lines of two colors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346. The measuring device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346 has vertical and horizontal lines with a first line being superimposed on a second line. The first line is a lesser breadth than the second line so that the second line is visible on each side of the first line. The first line and second line are contrasting colors.
The manufacturing process for creating a measuring device such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,346 requires several steps and a great deal of precision. Thus, such a process is costly and prone to error.
Thus, there is a need for a measuring device that can be used with materials of various colors and patterns, such as fabrics used for quilting. The device should be a configuration which allows for a manufacturing process that is not prone to errors.
An aspect of the invention may be regarded as a transparent measuring device. The measuring device includes a planar structure formed of a sheet of transparent material having an upper surface and a lower surface. The measuring device includes at least one raised rib having a proximal end and a distal end with the proximal end attached to the lower surface of the planar structure. Incident light is internally reflected and refracted through the angular surface of the raised rib to provide a visual graduation through the planar structure. A surface of the distal end of the raised rib may be colored such that the raised rib forms a dual-line graduation. The color may be stamped, pad printed or otherwise applied onto the raised rib.
The raised ribs may have a square shoulder stepped cross-sectional configuration or a beveled sidewall cross-sectional configuration.
The transparent measuring device may include one or more windows. The windows may include a movable tab that can be positioned at various positions in the window.
The transparent measuring device may include raised measuring markers having a proximal end and a distal end and formed of a transparent material and attached at the proximal end to the lower surface of the planar structure such that incident light is reflected/refracted on the raised measuring marker to provide a visual graduation.
The transparent measuring device may be made of a plastic material. The raised ribs may be made of a plastic material. The raised measuring markers may be made of a plastic material.